


3 to 1 - the chances to win this fight

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [27]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Caring, Fighting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Ram's POV, Yearning, actual fighting is happening, and sometimes King does, but minor, most of the time Ram gets into fights, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Ram is the fighter, getting into the middle of problems all the time. It's okay, he's used to it. It's less stressful than staring at King and wondering what might be.Or: 3 times Ram got into fights and 1 time King did.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 29
Kudos: 226





	3 to 1 - the chances to win this fight

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea and wrote it, so here you go ^^
> 
> Have fun!

3 to 1 - your chances to win this fight

Ram knew he didn’t have the best patience or self-control. There was a reason why he’d been feared in his box club. He had also given his best to better himself. Only to fight when it was actually necessary. Although, his mother would probably say it was never necessary.

But, it was.

For example, if Duen would ever get closer to this Bohn. Because Ram had seen Bohn before, with his girlfriends. He’d also heard the rumours, had seen the way the man had watched Duen, had pursued him.

He would never plan to be especially cruel towards Bohn or unnecessarily violent, but he had to show the man that Duen would be protected. If anything would ever happen between those two. He needed to make clear that no betrayal would go unnoticed or without consequences. Most importantly, he wanted to see Duen’s reaction. Would he still stand with Bohn or would he end the little game?

To be honest, he still wasn’t sure Duen even had any feelings or realised what Bohn’s goal was. If needed, he would intercept and now Bohn knew this as well.

So, some fights were necessary. Some fights were fun. And some fights were unavoidable. Like this one.

“Fuck off!”

Ram stared at the drunk guy, trying to show what he thought of that with his face alone, but it was for nothing. The guy stepped right into Ram’s person space, stabbing his shoulder with one pointy finger. But Ram didn’t budge.

“Fuck. Off.”

“No.”

Trying to make himself as broad as possible to protect the woman behind himself, Ram stared back. He knew, from years of experience, that this would end in a fight. There was no other chance. The man was way too drunk and way too angry at the woman behind him. Ram didn’t even know why, but he didn’t care. As soon as the man had started shoving her back, he’d put himself between them.

“Oh, you think you’re some kind of hero? A smurf like you?”

Ram huffed, searching for the right balance to stand. True, the man was taller than him. Maybe he was even muscular and broad, but he was also drunk and stupid and aggressive.

“No. Just a better person than you.”

He saw the fist flying, but he didn’t step back, took the brunt force with a small twist of his head. The hit didn’t even make him step back. Not one centimetre.

The man stared at him as he realised his opponent was still standing but his own hand was in pain now.

“You ...”

Ram’s hits landed squarely against the chin and chest of the man, making him stumble backwards in surprise, letting him shout out in pain.

The cold rage rising in Ram’s chest, he stepped forward to push the guy even further back. To make him as afraid as possible as he cracked his knuckles with a mean smile.

“You want more?”

“You ... asshole!”

The guy held his chin, fear and anger changing in his eyes as he tried to find his balance again. Which wasn’t easy if one was drunk as well.

“Oh, so that’s a yes?”

The next hit was rather more of a shove, he swore, but it still made the guy topple to the ground, screaming once more.

“You’ll regret that!”

Ram’s answer was his raised eyebrow. They had a whole group of witnesses and a threatened woman. Guess, who would regret this ...

“You can stop now”, a familiar and almost cheerful voice called, making both men turn their heads.

King.

The image of the man had an instant, much stronger effect than the fight could have ever had. Ram felt his cheeks heating up and his heartbeat racing. What did he do here? Had he been in the bar as well? Had he been watching?

“Fuck off!”, the drunk guy called once more, obviously oblivious to the situation he was in. As well as the chance of getting out of this without further harm.

“Don’t worry”, King shrugged, “I only called the police and security and took a video. No need to thank me.”

Ram frowned, not knowing if this was against him or the drunkard, but the wink which was thrown his way made him stumble even in his mind. And blush.

The man in front of him came to a similar conclusion, if the way he mumbled “fuck” and tried to get up, were any indication.

Ram stepped back once more, so he was clearly in front of the woman again who was now trying to stand up. Her friends had arrived to help her. King slowly made his way towards them, too. A fact that didn’t improve Ram’s health in any way.

“Any last words?”, he asked the drunk idiot with a smile and Ram wondered if he had to protect this new idiot next.

But apparently, the drunkard had enough for the day and turned, just to walk directly into the arms of the security guards. The sight helped to diminish the rage to a bare minimum.

With a sigh, he stepped aside, hoping he could simply go back to his friends and let everyone else handle the rest. Especially since his friends were also prone to attracting problems. Like Bohn ...

“You’ve talked.”

And yes, he had somehow hoped not to be confronted by King and his own conflicting feelings. Like the urge to stare at the man and absorb every little detail once more. This cheeky grin, the soft smile, the way his hair framed his face and how much it made Ram want to touch it.

It made him a bit afraid of how strongly he reacted to a stranger. Still mostly a stranger, despite them communicating in their own way.

Ram only realised he was staring when King stepped even closer.

“Rage does that to you?”

Well, yes.

“And close friends.”

Of course.

“Good to know.”

Why?

Ram felt his pulse quicken and wondering if he should stay or run while also hoping the ground might open up and swallow him whole. The words of his brother came back into his mind. At least Ruj had known him for a long time. King ... hadn’t.

Ram wanted to turn, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him, making him freeze on the spot.

“Are you okay?”

Yes, if this was about the fight.  
No, if this was about King himself.

“He hit you? That looked nasty.”

And suddenly King was even closer, staring at Ram’s chin critically.

So close. Too close ... Ram was frozen to the spot.

For a second it looked as if King was about to touch him, his hand stretched out already, close enough to radiate some heat. Or maybe Ram was imagining it, his concentration switching between King’s gaze and his hand, not knowing if he wanted this moment to continue or stop.

“I ...”, suddenly King pulled his hand back, a smile on his face, “Do you want some ice for that?”

Ram imagined them sitting down and King pressing the ice against him to cool the bruise. He wouldn’t survive it, he knew. Wouldn’t survive the whirlwind in his chest and mind, not knowing what it meant and what he wanted.

And so he shook his head, just this tiny bit and it was enough to make King step back.

“Take care of yourself, okay?”

This time he managed a small nod, his eyes not leaving King who seemed earnestly concerned but also surprised by ... something.

“Good”, King’s gaze went from concerned to curious, “I want ...”

“King!”

They both flinched so hard, Ram was afraid they were close to an infarct.

“Yes?”

King turned towards his friend and Ram continued staring, memorising every second to analyse over later.

Stay, he wished.

Go, he urged.

“Sorry”, King apologised, “I need to go back in. If they need your statement or any witnesses, you can tell me, okay? Or text me. I can tell them what happened.”

It was weird. No matter how stressed out he had just been, the offer of King to help him with the statement, calmed him down in an instant.

Another tiny nod and he hoped his ‘Thank you’ was visible. He wanted to say something, he truly did, but he feared his heart would burst out of him as soon as he opened his mouth.

An awkward pat on his shoulder, a crooked but earnest smile and King went away, looking back once more before he vanished in the bar.

Ram was still rooted to the spot, King’s interrupted sentence still in his mind.

‘I want ...’

He found himself wondering. What did King want? What? He wanted to know. He needed to know.

Standing there, in the middle of guards and people asking and thanking him, he couldn’t but feel a sudden loss, his gaze still stuck to the door.

~~~

“Did you just flirt with my girlfriend?”

Ram seriously wondered why some people were even dumber than bread. He didn’t even like Bohn, but it was obvious the man was deeply, sickly in love with Duen, doing nothing else but adoring his boyfriend the whole night long. Ram would have suggested to get a room if he hadn’t been sure Bohn would still just sit there and stare the same way he had done till now.

To be honest, he was mostly annoyed about those two being so much in love while he was sitting here, watching this and missing King, who was still at his grandmother’s place.

The lingering memories of their kiss and of having King in his arms during the night didn’t make it better.

This idiot shouting at Bohn who’d just passed this woman on his way back from the toilet, didn’t improve his mood as well. Before Bohn could even react, confused as he was, Ram was standing between the men, glaring at the guy.

“Fuck. Off.”

The man was obviously taken aback, but his aggression didn’t stop.

“What’s your problem? Are you defending this asshole?”

“I...”, Bohn started, slowly catching up, “I didn’t do anything!”

“You did!”, the guy tried to push Ram back, aiming to get to Bohn instead, “You fucker flirted with her!”

The girl in question seemed confused as well, but decided to keep out of it.

“Maybe you should as her then!”, Bohn shouted from behind Ram, who rolled his eyes now.

“Listen”, he stated, “My friend here is too much in love with his boyfriend. He probably didn’t even see your girl. Fuck off.”

The punch was slow and aimed so wildly, Ram wasn’t sure what the man had hoped for when he’d done it.  
He caught the fist and twisted the arm, turning the man around until he had him caged in.

“Get lost.”

The answer was a skull to his face and Ram should have seen it coming. Seriously, why hadn’t he seen it coming?

With a growl he spun the man around, not letting go despite the throbbing pain in his face. Which obviously more than irritated the guy, who stared at him as if he was a vision. A dystopian vision.

He wouldn’t waste any more words for this idiot, definitely not!

As soon as the man looked at him again, Ram punched him twice. Once in the gut, once against the chin. It was enough.

The guy crumpled down, holding his stomach and face as he cried. His girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. Which meant she was either getting help or she was happy to be rid of this guy’s attention. Ram hoped for the second option.

“Ram. Fuck. King is gonna kill me.”

Ram blinked, turning around to Bohn who was now grabbing his arm.

“King?”

Bohn raised his eyebrows: “I am not stupid. At least not as much as you think I am. Both of you. And now stop this shit.”

One last glance back to the guy who didn’t seem inclined to attack them again, but stared up in horror. Through his own tears.

Shrugging, Ram turned and let himself be led away.

“Dude, that wasn’t necessary”, Bohn murmured.

“It was.”

Bohn was Duen’s boyfriend and King’s best friend after all. He couldn’t let this guy be beaten up and do nothing.

Bohn sighed, eying Ram critically: “Let’s clean you up at least. Otherwise, the rest will be shocked.”

Clean him up?

Only when he stared into the mirror in the bathroom, seeing the stream of blood coming out of his nose and the way he had already smeared it across his face, did he know why this guy had stared at him like this. He must have been a true vision.

When Bohn appeared with a tissue, he stopped him by gripping his wrist. But Bohn rolled his eyes.

“I know you can do it alone, but let me help you. You did it for me after all.”

Reluctantly, Ram let him clean his face up, knowing how it felt to owe someone. He would have preferred to have King with him to do it, but at the same time, he didn’t want to worry him as well. Better if he didn’t know about this.

“Don’t tell King.”

Bohn lifted his eyebrows: “Do you really think he won’t realise the major bruise on your face?”

Ram shrugged: “I can try.”

Another eye roll: “Whatever suits you.”

And it would have been fine. It truly would have. Their friends had been suspicious but not overly shocked by him looking slightly swollen and he was sure King wouldn’t notice when he came back in two days.

Except, when Ram opened the door to their apartment later, the light was on and there were noises in the kitchen, King’s bag still in the hall.

Fuck.

King didn’t notice when Ram arrived at the corner of the kitchen, staring at the back of the man he had missed so much in such a short time. The neck he had held only a few days prior, to pull him closer. The hair he had successfully ruffled and the shoulders he had embraced.

He finally coughed and King flinched, turning around with wide eyes.

“Ram! You’re back! I just arrived as well and was so hungry I had to prepare something and then I realised you weren’t here yet and for a second I wondered if you’d gone back to your parents, but your stuff and your dogs are still here and then I thought I should prepare more so you can eat when you’re back and also what the hell happened to your face?!”

Before Ram could even react, King was right in front of him, right in his personal space, tender fingers holding his face and concerned eyes observing every bit of it.

“Fuck. That looks nasty. Did you visit a doctor?”

Since his face was still firmly in the grasp of King’s hands, Ram actually had to answer.

“No.”

“You should. Something could be broken!”

“No”, Ram repeated firmly. He knew exactly how a broken nose or cheekbone felt like and this wasn’t any of it. Bruised, yes, but not broken.

It felt like a silent fight as they stared at each other, both stubborn as hell.

Finally, King sighed but didn’t let go: “If it isn’t any better tomorrow, I’ll drag you to the doctor, believe me. Just to make sure. Or I’ll ask this cousin of Duen to come. What happened? Did you catch a chair with your face?”

Ram let out an amused huff, no matter how fast his pulse was racing by now: “No. A head.”

“A ... head? Were you fighting?”

Ram felt his cheeks heating up even more. He had protected King’s friend, he didn’t need to feel embarrassed about it. But somehow he still did.

King frowned: “What happened?”

“I ...”

Did he really have to admit helping Bohn after he had made the man promise to keep it a secret?

“Let’s care for this first”, King sighed and let go of Ram’s face. Just to grab his hand and lead him into the living room.

“Sit”, he commanded and Ram followed the order, his face and hand burning from the contact.

It didn’t take long for King to come back with some soup and their emergency bag. Their ... King’s, Ram reminded himself. King’s, just like everything else around them belonged to him. Including Ram’s heart.

Sitting still, he let King care for his bruise while also being fed soup in between. King was rambling on, talking about his time with his grandmother while concentrating on the task at hand.

It was a moment of silence in between, King concentrating even more on a scratch Ram had apparently received as well, when Ram had finally collected enough bravery.

“I helped Bohn.”

King stilled, still frowning in concentration.

“Bohn?”

Ram nodded.

“What did he do?”

“Nothing”, Ram coughed, “He was attacked.”

He could see the gears inside King’s head turning, before some tension left his body and he started grinning, continuing his work on Ram’s face.

“I thought you hated each other.”

Ram didn’t even dare to shrug, holding as still as possible.

“He’s your friend”, King’s surprised glance made Ram add almost dismissive, “And Duen’s boyfriend.”

“But the fact of him being my friend is most important?”

Ram decided not to answer that, hoping his thoughts were clear enough. Regarding the way King continued his work with trembling hands and evasive eyes, it was and he had to hold back a smile.

For a few moments they were quiet, but there were questions burning inside of Ram. Several.

“Why?”, Ram asked and King’s eyes widened, his hand stilling in the air.

“Why did you come home already”, Ram specified, pushing out every word as if it weighed a ton.

Almost relieved, King sighed before tensing again, his eyes losing contact with Ram’s.

“I ... I wanted to come home early.”

Ram had wished for an answer like that and he feared it at the same time. Had King decided their relationship already?

“Why?”, he asked again, eager and nervous.

Finally, King lifted his gaze once more, locking their eyes.

“Because of you”, his fingers gripped the hem of Ram’s shirt, playing with it, his eyes downcast an instant later.

It didn’t matter, Ram’s heart was close to bursting, his blood rushing and the urge to hold overwhelming.

“I missed you”, he dared to say and King’s fingers curled into a fist. When King looked up again, through his lashes, his cheeks darkened and his gaze was so nervous, Ram felt a smile spreading on his lips.

“I missed you, too.”

Nothing could have held Ram back this time. Not his bruises, not his nervousness. Slowly, deliberately, he lifted his hand to cup King’s face, keeping their eyes locked.

“I am not drunk”, he stated and was happy he hadn’t touched even a drop earlier.

“Me neither”, King replied, the heat of his skin seeping into Ram’s skin.

“I want this. I want you”, Ram punctuated every word.

“I ... me too.”

Taking a deep breath, Ram forced out every word: “I want this tomorrow. And next week. Next month.”

Almost helplessly, King nodded, his eyes widened, expectantly, hopefully.

Slowly, tenderly, Ram moved closer, pulling King in. And finally, amazingly, astonishingly, they kissed.

Sometimes, a fight was truly necessary.

~~~

Ram had no problem with insults to his person. He either let them slide or stared at the person until they were too uncomfortable to continue. Rarely did anyone dare to say more and all was well. He didn’t even have to use words.

But once his friends were attacked, there was a fire inside of Ram, almost unable to stop.

When the victim was Ruj, it got worse.

His brother had seemed a bit weird the last few times Ram had visited and he didn’t know if Ruj knew about their father or not. He promised himself he would ask him if this went on.

“Maybe spend a bit time with him?”, King suggested as they lied on the sofa, King’s head on Ram’s chest, only half listening to the movie they were watching. He was far more concentrated on playing with Ram’s hand, stretching every finger, going cross-eyed in the process of comparing their hands and gently examining his knuckles.

Ram cocked his head, frowning.

“Meet him at school and spend the afternoon together? You? As siblings? You haven’t done that for a long time, have you?”

Ram let out a noncommittal noise. King was right and he wanted to know what was going on, but he was also afraid he might seem too noisy.

“Ruj was the one following me around to make sure I didn’t have any bad intentions towards you. I think meeting him and spending time with him to know what’s going on and strengthening your relationship isn’t too noisy.”

Huffing, Ram leaned a bit closer to press a kiss on top of King’s head, making his boyfriend smile. When he wiggled his eyebrows, Ram felt his insides tighten in anticipation.

“Well, if neither of us is concentrating on the movie anymore, we could move to the bed. What do you think?”

Ram let his gaze wander over King’s face, taking in every little detail, every breath. Lifting his hand, which was still held, he cupped King’s face with both of them to pull him close, connecting their lips in a soft kiss, barely touching.

“I like your way of saying yes.”

As a reply, Ram pulled King towards the bedroom.

~

Standing in front of Ruj’s school made him a tiny bit nervous. He had only asked his brother what his plans were, nothing else. If Ruj hadn’t lost any of his abilities to read Ram like an open book, he would probably suspect something.

Or he would have, if he hadn’t been pushed against a wall, threatened by three guys, older and taller than Ruj himself. Ram rarely saw his brother with such a look on his face. Pure fury and a high amount of fear as well. Luckily he saw him like that as well, wandering around in front of the school as he waited.

One of the guys had his hands on Ruj’s collar and his face far too close for comfort, while another ripped Ruj’s schoolbag away from him, searching through it in a frenzy.

All of this took only a few seconds in a corner outside of school, obviously a common occurrence. It took even less before Ram pulled the main boy away with such force, he stumbled backwards and behind.

“Let him go.”

Ram punctuated every word, ready to throw hands with those teenagers. But who messed with his brother didn’t deserve any mercy.

“Ram!”

The boys stepped back, wary of the newcomer, but still not wary enough.

“Give me the bag”, Ram hissed, stretching out his hand and beckoning the boy closer.

”Why should we? He owes us money!”

Ram, by now between his brother and the boys, threw a short look back, raising his eyebrow.

Ruj shook his head: “They want my money.”

Ram understood. Too well.

“Give. It. Back.”

“Fuck you!”, one of them shouted, pointing with his finger, “Who are you even to meddle?”

“His brother.”

Ram’s hand was still stretched out as he waited, but the boys laughed. As if he wasn’t an adult.

“His brother? Perfect. Even more victims to pay us.”

“Last chance.”

The guy holding the back snorted: “Last chance? For what? Make sure you don’t get hurt, rich boy.”

Ram made a big step towards the one, got a hold on the back and pulled. It wasn’t enough to make the boy fall, but he stumbled, clearly surprised by the sudden reaction. Pulling the bag to the side, Ram made him lose his balance even more, before he let go once more to avoid being hit by the second one. And the third one.

It wasn’t easy to evade all the hits and he met a few punches with a stoic demeanour as he pushed and shoved them further away from Ruj. No need to get his brother into this, after all.

“What the fuck, dude?”

The three boys were breathing hard, finally stopping their attacks, standing in front of him. He was holding the bag by now in his hands, looking at it critically. Hopefully everything was still in one piece inside of it.

“How is he still standing?”, one of them whispered a bit too loud to the others and Ram decided he’d have to be satisfied with the state of the bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

“If I catch you doing this shit one more time. Whether it’s to my brother or anyone else, doesn’t matter. I will haunt you and I will find you. Believe me.”

“Why should we be afraid of you?”, one of them shouted.

Ram threw them a look of pure disgust. He had always hated bullies and he wouldn’t stop.  
They clamped their mouths shut, suddenly a bit smaller than they’d behaved before.

“If you’re not afraid of me”, Ram explained with a low voice, “Do it to avoid all the talks with your parents and teachers and the police.”

This made them clearly uncomfortable, no matter how tough they tried to be. And suddenly they looked their age. Three confused teenagers, wondering what had just happened.

“But”, Ram continued, “If that’s not stopping you, then be afraid of me. I promise, it’s worth it.”

And with those words he turned and nodded towards Ruj, who followed him towards his bike.

The stare of those boys followed them until they vanished around the corner.

Ram handed the bag back to Ruj, trying to lose the tension in his body.

“You still look as if you are about to murder someone”, Ruj huffed, but he was still shaking.

“How often?”

“Oh”, Ruj started as he began to push his bike, Ram by his side, “A couple of times?”

He was clearly embarrassed, but Ram put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, making him stop again.

“You worried about me?”, Ruj tried to smile reassuringly, “Thank you.”

Ram kept his grip on the shoulder.

“Yes, I will tell you if they do it again. And my teacher. And our parents.”

Well, Ram had no idea if their parents were actually a solution, but it was worth a try.

“But I don’t think they will do anything again.”

“I hope.”

Slowly, Ruj’s smile got a tiny bit less tense and they started walking again.

“Did you come to visit me today because you worried?”

Ram let out an affirmative hum.

“Thank you, again. Especially for taking those hits. The one at your eye will probably be a nasty one.”

Carefully, Ram touched his skin. It didn’t hurt very much yet, but he knew how it would be in a few hours. And again he had been hurt while fighting and he knew King would freak out, worrying without end. But Ram couldn’t complain since he wasn’t any better.

“Should we take care of those?”, Ruj gestured vaguely towards Ram’s face.

He nodded with a sigh and without further discussion they took the route towards Ram’s home.

“You sure you want King to see you like this?”

Ram shrugged.

“Oh! He knows you like this already!”

Luckily his brother knew what was going on between them, Ram thought, rolling his eyes. Then he stopped, frowning.

“What?”

Ram scrunched up his face: “Let’s tell him it was one person, okay?”

Laughing, Ruj kept going and Ram took it as a promise.

~~~

Ram was afraid.  
And proud.  
And excited.  
But mostly afraid.

To watch King becoming absolutely feral, throwing himself against the guy insulting Ram, had been a life changing experience. He had barely had time to react before King was throwing his fists against the man’s face, making him retreat.

Seconds later, Ram had pulled him back, which had been proved almost impossible.

“Let me!”, King had hissed, but Ram hadn’t.

“Don’t.”

“He attacked you!”

Looking at the man who was now bleeding from his nose, fear and confusion in his face, Ram knew he’d had enough.

“He stopped.”

Ram would have probably done the same, had their positions been switched and yes, he was proud. Proud of his feral boyfriend, fiercely protecting him. Something Ram had never really experienced to be honest. It was a weird feeling, a confusing one, but also a soft one. Almost too soft.

“Doesn’t matter. He deserves more!”

Pulling his boyfriend closer to his own chest, Ram tried to control his own emotions and calm King down. Which worked ... not as good as he had hoped.

“Let’s go.”

“No.”

Ram looked up at the man who was now staring at his own blood before locking eyes with Ram.

“Fuck off”, Ram mouthed and the man took off, one last look at King enough convincing enough.

“What?”, King turned, “Did you let him go?”

Ram nodded, letting out a tiny sigh as King stopped struggling.

“But he was an asshole!”

“It’s okay.”

“It absolutely isn’t”, King stated, by now almost hugging Ram, “Don’t just accept what those assholes say to you.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”, King seemed sceptical.

“You just defended me.”

Ram didn’t know if it was a statement or a question, the butterflies in his stomach still going crazy over the thought.

“Of course!”

As if he’d said something stupid.

“You’re worth to be defended”, King stated, holding Ram’s face in a death grip, “And so much more.”

The butterflies didn’t stop, making Ram smile as he finally loosened up, his boyfriend comfortable in his arms.

“Also”, King mumbled against his shoulder, “He insulted our love the one time we actually held hands in public and I will never accept it!”

Placing a kiss on top of King’s head, he was glad about it. Would always be thankful for it. To be protected, to be loved, to be cherished.

“Thank you.”

Some fights were necessary.  
Some fights were worth it.

But the best fights were always for a better future.

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like it =^^=
> 
> -> for prompts/requests/screaming: morathicain.tumblr.com


End file.
